The Wedding
by Seth Rosen
Summary: Fanfiction based upon the famous Twilight Series by Stephenie Meyer. The story is my own interpretation of the upcoming events in Breaking Dawn.
1. The Wedding

The Wedding: Disclaimer The following story is purely fan-made. All of the Twilight books and characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

The Wedding

'_Throw the bouquet, Bella!'_

'_Geez, Alice. Do I have to? I've already cooperated with the main part of the wedding-'_

'_The more the reason to finish what we've already started. Besides I've never caught one before. You of all people would give me a chance to, wouldn't you?' Those molten gold eyes of hers- that I've come to know so well- bore upon me pleadingly. _

'_If you insist...' I sighed, how long was this ceremony going to take? These heels were already digging painfully into my foot. _

_I raised my arms high above my head, preparing to launch the arranged bouquet of, ironically, orchids and white tiger lilies. _

_That was when I recognised the tall, lean shadow- darker than the others- standing a few yards away._

_That brief contact with his eyes, as I turned towards him, only to watch his back disappearing into the depths of the forest, was enough to send the emotions I've been harbouring at the back of my mind crashing back again, with a heightened vigour. _

_That moment replaying over and over relentlessly, until the sheer intensity crippled me, leaving me breathless…_

_That- I knew with an unexplainable certainty- was the last time I'll ever see him again. _

_The sight of his pained expression, as our eyes met fleetingly for the very last time, etched deeply in my mind's eye. His back gradually turning away from me- out of my life- vanishing into the darkness, forever…_

Something cool cradled me as a fresh flow of tears welled up in my eyes; soothingly stroking my feverish forehead; comforting me whilst I sobbed.

What have I done? Will he ever forgive me? If he doesn't, it's all my own fault. What was I _thinking_?

'Humour me, Bella,' Edward muttered swiftly under his breath, only loud enough for me to comprehend his words, as he took my shaking hand from Charlie's trembling arm as the latter grudgingly released me, 'You look as if you're attending a funeral, and not your own wedding.'

This was true. Last night left me somewhat disoriented and Jacob's absence at the ceremony only added to my anxiety. It was better this way for the all of us- morally anyway- yet I couldn't help but feel an ominous sign looming ahead, as I stared up at the altar where the vicar- otherwise known as Emmett- cheekily winked at me.

I drew in a deep breath to calm the conflicting emotions within, as Emmett began the ceremony, in a strong, animated voice.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the face of this congregation to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony…'

His voice drifted away; his words inaudible as my attention wandered elsewhere.

I'd been dreading this day for months, regretted it as soon as the words of approval escaped my lips. All through the summer, this omniscient date had lurked in ambush, waiting to spring, to terrorise my new-found happiness.

Suppose it came true, what would I do? What _should _I do?

A confrontation on what was supposed to be the luckiest, happiest day of my life was the last thing on my wish list.

_Just a dream, _I reminded myself, repeating it like a mantra. _Just a dream. _

Yet what if… somehow…

Emmett's strong voice tore me from my reverie, projecting loudly to the audience the impending question:

'If any man can show any just cause or impediment why they may not be lawfully joined together, let him speak now or forever hold his peace.'

Suddenly, a loud portentous noise interrupted the silence as the broad, wooden chapel doors were swung open, revealing an impossibly tall, familiar figure strolling down the aisle confidently, face obscured by the sun that streamed in behind him as he proceeded towards- me.

The watching crowd stirred, drawing breath as one, as recognition dawned upon them.

_Jacob Black_. Beside me, Edward stood crouched with a look of disgust pasted across his marble-smooth face. For one fleeting moment, the corners of his lips curled back, almost inhumanly.

'I object.'

_Outtake__- What was meant to be:_

My attention was jerked back to the now and then by Edward's musical voice.

'I, Edward Cullen, take you, Isabella Swan, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.'

I guess it was a pretty typical ceremonial scene, one that I myself have seen in millions of romantic movies.

So why did tears spring to my eyes at the sound of it?

Oh, not at the ludicrous vows I was soon to repeat- though it might as well have been. I mean 'until death do us part'? We won't be married long if that's the case, seeing as one of us is one of the undead and the other soon to be following him-; or my mother and father, weeping in the background; or the uncomfortable situation I was in, in this far too frilly, itchy gown Alice had had especially designed for this day.

No, it was the fact that the reality of what he said had just registered in my mind that made the tears well up.

I was finally leaving my friends and family, Forks- the town I hated so much- my life and…

No, this was neither the time nor place to withdraw those memories.

'I, Isabella Swan, take you, Edward Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.'


	2. The Wedding Edward's Side of the Story

The Wedding: Disclaimer The following story is purely fan-made. All of the Twilight books and characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

_Edward Cullen_- his side of the story

I glanced down at my watch again. 8.00 a.m. It was the seventh time in less than fifteen minutes. The tension consumed me from the inside. I thought about calling her, at least to find out how much longer I was to endure this torture.

The minute hand ticked infuriatingly slowly, each passing second painful without her sweet, intoxicating smell, her radiant smile…

Twenty-four whole hours had passed since I last saw her grimace as I parted- the result of Alice's superstitious insistence that I must not 'see the bride in her dress, before the wedding!' Not that it made a difference.

Since then the idea of returning to Charlie's constantly snaked through my thoughts. The temptation was so strong, almost unbearable. _Just to check. Just to see if she's alright. Not to interfere. She would never know I was there. _

A rush of calm ebbed through my veins; instantly I relaxed.

'Not long now, you've managed through the night. Why spoil it now?' Jasper lolled on the sofa, precariously flicking through today's newspaper. He was right.

I unclenched my fists and sighed. Not long now…

Like so many other days- years- Forks remained loyal with its dreary weather- the cloudy little town that will always remain my one true home, where I meet her…

I politely greeted those who were arriving now for the ceremony, shaking the hands that congratulated me, whilst my mind wandered off elsewhere. Damn it, how much longer?

The squeal of wheels indicated their arrival, yet I had already sensed their appearance. She was beautiful, stunning beyond comparison. My eyes fixed in the position where her thoughts failed to reached me, tense in anticipation for the moment she stepped out of the Porsche…

'Come on. It's about to start.' Both Emmett and Jasper began ushering me towards the altar, obscuring her view from me. Damn it, take a deep breath. Not much longer now…

A hushed silence settled upon the spectators; all eyes turned towards the chapel doors as the veiled bride stepped through them- lead by her disapproving father- down the altar, towards me. _Bella. _

Her reflection was mirrored in Rosalie's thoughts, despite Alice's desperate attempts to conceal the image in her own mind by occupying herself with translating the Bible into Latin before commencing in Mandarin.

No one in the room could have mirrored her beauty as she shuffled timidly down the aisle in heels Alice had practically forced upon her. An image of pure innocent, complimented by the trail of magnolia white chiffon behind her.

_She walks in beauty, like the night/ Of cloudless climes and starry skies; / And all that's best of dark and bright/ Meet in her aspect and her eyes: / Thus mellowed to that tender light/ Which heaven to gaudy day denies. _

Lord Byron… I smiled, barely suppressing my laughter.

Finally, she took that one last step, closing the gap between us. I smiled reassuringly, reaching out my hand for hers. I sensed that hesitation in Charlie's movements, undetectable by others. The reluctance, regret as he grudgingly handed her to me- obviously only out of respect for Bella- but not before whispering threateningly: 'Look after her or I will kill you.'

'I promise and thank you, Mr. Swan,' I replied with flawless politeness.

She trembled beside me. No doubt she was sharing the same feeling of apprehension and anxiety that reigned over me. I didn't need to read her mind to know that much. I reached for her hand and squeezed it gently, to reassure her, whilst my eyes remained diverted to Emmett as he commenced the ceremony.

'If any man can show any just cause or impediment why they may not be lawfully joined together, let him speak now or forever hold his peace.'

At that moment, I was aware of two things, simultaneously:

One was that my best man had suddenly decided it would be funny to think out loud: 'There is a little something I think you should know…'

Only Jasper's idea of humour was drowned out by a stronger peripheral mind emitting from outside the chapel, only audible to me. I scowled my body tense. His motives were clear as though he had shouted them aloud. Each thought exploded loudly in my mind.

Sure, it was I who had insisted that we should invite him, yet somewhere in my subconscious I had been dreading this very moment…


End file.
